


I'm Yours

by reminiscingintherain



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Rated for swearing, just a bunch of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscingintherain/pseuds/reminiscingintherain
Summary: Louis was nervous.Harry always knew when his fiancé was nervous, because he was either bouncing off the walls, annoying the shit out of anyone who happened to cross his path; or he was unusually quiet and withdrawn, retreating into his own space and shying away from company. The difference between the two was directly relatable to the seriousness of the thing that he was nervous about.Or; Louis' first solo Live Lounge.





	I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Louis was nervous.
> 
> Harry always knew when his fiancé was nervous, because he was either bouncing off the walls, annoying the shit out of anyone who happened to cross his path; or he was unusually quiet and withdrawn, retreating into his own space and shying away from company. The difference between the two was directly relatable to the seriousness of the thing that he was nervous about.
> 
> Or; Louis' first solo Live Lounge.
> 
> ~~~~
> 
> A fluffy oneshot that came to me while I was driving home from skating a few weeks ago.
> 
> A huge thank you to [Sus](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/) and [Mel](http://2tiedships2.tumblr.com/) for your support and encouragement, and to [Jess](http://someonethatsfunny.tumblr.com/) for general yelling.
> 
> Rebloggable tumblr post [here](https://reminiscingintherain.tumblr.com/post/159657061500/im-yours-by-reminiscingintherain-louis-was).

Louis was nervous.

Harry always knew when his fiancé was nervous, because he was either bouncing off the walls, annoying the shit out of anyone who happened to cross his path; or he was unusually quiet and withdrawn, retreating into his own space and shying away from company. The difference between the two was directly relatable to the seriousness of the thing that he was nervous about.

Right now, Louis was the latter. And it was because his first ever solo Live Lounge session was approaching. Steve was going to be there with him to perform _Just Hold On_ , but the second and third songs were for Louis, and Louis alone.

Harry knew he'd decided to take on _No Control_ on his own for the second song, but he was keeping the third – the intimidating cover – a secret. Harry had heard the odd guitar chord coming through the door as he paused outside on the way past, but it always stopped too quickly for him to recognise, and was usually replaced with a sharp demand to 'fuck off, Haz', followed by the door opening a crack so that a kiss could be blown to soften his words. So, Harry had given up on trying to work it out, knowing that Louis would let him in on the secret when the time was right.

The night before the big event, Louis crawled into bed alongside Harry, after having barely touched his dinner earlier in the evening, and snuggled up close to his side.

 

“Shitting meself,” he murmured into Harry’s shoulder.

“I know, babe,” Harry replied, with a reassuring squeeze. “But you're gonna smash it. I'm so proud of you, and Mum would be too.”

 

Louis made an assenting noise, and huffed out a heavy sigh, leaving unspoken his futile wish that Jay could have been there to witness a potentially defining moment in his career.

 

.:HL:.

 

The next morning, after a nervous breakfast of tea and toast, Harry walked Louis to the door to see him off in the car that had arrived to fetch him. Louis paused at the door, his bottom lip caught between his teeth as he chewed on it anxiously, and gazed up at Harry.

 

“You're gonna be amazing,” Harry told him softly.

“Thanks, babe,” Louis murmured. “I wish I could have the same confidence.” He tilted his head to one side slightly. “Hey… how do you feel about coming with me?”

 

Harry blinked in surprise.

 

“Is… is that a good idea?” he asked cautiously, as he tangled his fingers through Louis’ to squeeze them reassuringly.

“Yes,” Louis said firmly, squaring his shoulders and nodding sharply. “I want you there, Haz.”

“But…”

“No, no buts,” Louis took a deep breath. “We’re doing this. Get your coat, and put your boots on.”

 

Harry gave him another uncertain look, but did as he was told, shoving his feet into his boots and fetching a jacket out of the cupboard, before he followed Louis out to the car.

 

“Stop looking so worried,” Louis murmured as they settled into the seats. “We’ve done this a million times before.”

“Not quite a million,” Harry muttered. “And not like this. This is…”

“Scary as fuck, I know,” Louis squeezed Harry’s knee gently. “But it’s right for you to be there, baby. I know we’re not out yet, but the rest of the bullshit’s gone now. We did agree to start dropping anvils – sorry, I mean, _hints_ – as soon as we could. I think this is a good time to start.”

“I just don’t want the focus to be diverted away from you and your music, that’s all,” sighed Harry. “I’m… concerned that the media attention will be on my presence by your side, rather than what you’re doing.”

“We always knew that was a risk,” Louis said softly. “And it’s one I’m more than willing to make. Because I’m completely terrified of this, so any way of ducking behind something else or distracting myself will be gratefully received.”

“That’s not the strong, confident, and independent man I fell in love with,” Harry smirked softly, leaning close to rest his forehead against Louis’.

“Yes, it fucking was,” chuckled Louis, before pecking a kiss to Harry’s lips.

 

.:HL:.

 

The car pulled up outside new Broadcasting House, where a burly security guard opened the door for them to exit. Louis climbed out first with a polite nod of acknowledgement to the patiently waiting fans, and then turned back to smile at Harry, holding a hand out to him.

 

“C’mon, love,” he murmured. “I just heard one of the girls say that it better not be Eleanor in there…” Louis grinned and raised a challenging eyebrow, well aware that any mention of the former professional ‘girlfriend’ would fire up the mile-wide possessive streak in his fiancé.

“I know what you’re doing,” Harry scowled, but grabbed the offered hand and climbed carefully out of the car to high pitched screams, running his free hand through his hair before he straightened his jacket. “Let's do this then,” he nodded.

“Good lad,” Louis smirked, and then tugged him towards the door, not flinching in the slightest at the volume increase in the screams.

 

Less than ten minutes later, they were both sat in the Radio 1 Live Lounge studio, listening to Scott Mills as he told them briefly how the show was going to go.

 

“So, do you want me to mention Harry being here?” he eventually asked Louis.

“Erm,” Louis exchanged a look with Harry, raising an eyebrow while Harry shrugged.

“Up to you, love,” Harry murmured. “This is your show. I told you, I don't want to overshadow anything.”

“Fuck off, you won't,” Louis frowned. “Yeah, say he's here. They saw him outside, anyway. No point trying to hide it. And they'll see him on the webcam.”

“Okay,” Scott nodded. “I'll make sure it's all casual. No big deal.”

“Sound, mate,” Louis smiled and reached over to squeeze Harry’s hand.

“Course, if you do stuff like that between songs…” Scott trailed off.

“No more hiding,” Louis told him. “We are who we are, no matter who's watching.”

 

Scott beamed at the couple.

 

“I'm so pleased for you both,” he gushed. “It's about damn time. Congratulations.”

“Thanks,” Harry replied warmly, his thumb rubbing the back of Louis’ hand absentmindedly.

“Let's get you sound checked and sorted then,” Scott said to Louis, standing up and gesturing to the mic waiting in the centre of the room. “Steve’s just arrived, so he’ll be here in a sec.”

“Okay mate, I'll be right there,” Louis agreed.

 

Scott stepped away to talk to one of the technicians, while Louis turned back to Harry.

 

“Was that okay?” he asked worriedly. “The no hiding bit, I mean. I know we haven't discussed it properly, but –”

“It's fine,” Harry interrupted him. “Better than fine, it's perfect. As long as you're happy, Boo. That's all I want.”

“I'm happy,” Louis murmured, leaning in close. “So, so happy.”

 

Harry pressed a soft kiss to his lips, then nudged their noses together gently, before he looked up with a smile.

 

“Hi Steve,” he said calmly.

“Harry!” Steve exclaimed, crossing the room quickly to pull Harry into a hug. “How are you, man? Seems like it's been ages!”

“I'm good, I'm good,” Harry nodded. “Been trying to keep this one in line,” he gestured jokingly to Louis.

“Full time job there,” Steve snickered.

“Oi!” Louis protested.

 

The time soon rolled around for the set to start. Scott took his position with his headphones and mic, and Steve stepped up behind his decks, while Harry gave Louis a last quick kiss for luck, before he moved over to stand next to Scott.

 

“Good morning, you're listening to BBC Radio 1, I'm Scott Mills, and we’re here in the Live Lounge with Louis Tomlinson!”

“Oi oiii!” Louis laughed. “Alright, mate?”

“I'm good, I'm good, glad to have you here,” Scott gushed. “Looking forward to what you've got for us today. How about you?”

“Yeah, yeah, I'm thrilled to be here to be honest, mate,” Louis nodded enthusiastically. “A little bit scared – this is a big deal, y’know? – but I'm excited to perform today.”

“You've brought a bit of support, as well,” Scott said carefully.

“Yep,” Louis replied cheerfully. “I've got Steve with me to help me out with _Just Hold On_ , and I got Haz with me as well, just cos.”

“I had noticed the presence of a certain Mr Styles,” Scott smiled. “Good to see you, sir.”

“And yourself,” Harry chuckled. “I'm really pleased to be here to support Lou. I'm so damn proud of him, and everything he's achieving. He deserves every single second.”

 

Louis blushed a little, but couldn't stop himself preening slightly under Harry’s adoring gaze.

 

"Wholeheartedly agree,” Scott nodded. “Now then, Louis. Let's get straight into it. The first song you're doing today is the epically successful _Just Hold On_ with the awesome Steve Aoki.”

 

.:HL:.

 

After an enthusiastic performance of _No Control_ , including more than a few suggestive looks towards Harry in the corner, who simply smirked and blushed bashfully in turn, Scott called for Louis’ attention again.

 

"Now then," he started. "Time for the exclusive cover. I understand this is something you've kept under tight wraps for the past week or so?”

“Yeah,” Louis nodded. “I'm quite nervous about it to be honest, cos I'm gonna be playing the guitar meself.” He shifted awkwardly next to the mic stand as he was handed a guitar by one of the techs. “This is the first time I've ever played in public.”

“And you've not told anyone what you're going to be doing?” Scott pushed.

“Nope, not even Haz,” Louis paused for a moment, then continued with a smirk. “Although he's been listening at our bedroom door enough while I've been practicing trying to catch a clue!”

 

Harry stared at him agape, then choked out a laugh, hiding his face in a hand, while Scott tried to work out how to handle the bombshell that had just been dropped on live radio.

 

"You're gonna be in so much trouble after this, Lou,” Harry told him in a snicker.

“Eh, whatever,” Louis shrugged. “Life’s too short, babe.” He looked at Scott and burst into a fit of giggles at the stunned goldfish expression on the DJ’s face. “I'm just gonna sing now, Scott. Let you calm down a bit,” he added with a wink.

 

Louis shifted up to perch on the edge of a stool and started to pluck gently at the strings of the guitar, frowning down at his fingers in concentration, before he licked his lips and leaned into the mic.

 

_You touch these tired eyes of mine_

_And map my face out line by line_

_And somehow growing old feels fine_

Harry’s jaw dropped slightly as he recognised the song, and his eyes immediately started to fill with tears.

 

_I listen close for I'm not smart_

_You wrap your thoughts in works of art_

_And they're hanging on the walls of my heart_

Louis cleared his throat slightly, flicking his eyes over to Harry as he began the chorus.

 

_I may not have the softest touch_

_I may not say the words as such_

_And though I may not look like much_

_I'm yours_

_And though my edges may be rough_

_I never feel I'm quite enough_

_It may not seem like very much_

_But I'm yours_

Harry barely felt Scott’s reassuring squeeze of his upper arm, too focussed on the bright boy, bright _man_ in front of him, who was so bravely spilling his heart out for the world to see. They were finally free of the restraints that had trapped them for so many years, and while this was a lot quicker than they had agreed to, it felt more genuine, more real, more them, than any of the plans that their ‘people’ had come up with.

 

_You healed these scars over time_

_Embraced my soul_

_You loved my mind_

_You're the only angel of my life_

_The day news came my best friend died_

_My knees went weak and you saw me cry_

_Say I'm still a soldier in your eyes_

Louis’ voice cracked slightly, the words hitting a little too close to home. His eyes met Harry’s as the other man made an abortive gesture towards him, his emotions clearly displayed across his face.

 

He sung the chorus again, before he changed the chords, his fingers carefully picking at the strings, nodding his head in time to his foot tapping out the beat, and then taking a breath as he leaned into the microphone.

 

_I’ve been kicked right down_

_I’ve been spat in the face_

_I’ve been pulled way down_

_To the lowest place_

_I’ve been lied to, shamed_

_I have been disgraced_

_Been ex-communicated from every holy place_

_I’ve been beat up and robbed_

_I’ve been left for dead_

_For the way I look_

_For the things I’ve said_

_But when, trouble thinks it’s found us_

_The world falls down around us_

_I promise baby, you won’t ever_

_You won’t ever feel a thing_

 

Louis met Harry’s eyes with a shy smile, the meaning of the song not lost on either of them, and made obvious by the hearts practically popping at each other. Harry had lost count of the number of times that Louis had told him about the Script gig they’d both attended before they knew each other, and how this song in particular had resonated with him, but that it hadn’t made complete sense to him until over a year later, when they’d met in London, at boot camp.

 

_Cos I will take it on the chin, eh_

_For you, so lay your cuts and bruises over my skin_

_I promise you won’t feel a thing, no_

_Cos everything the world could throw_

_I’ll stand in front, I’ll take the blow_

_For you, for you_

 

Louis shifted his weight, relaxing more into this song than the previous one, visibly pouring all his feelings of love and adoration for the man stood across the studio into every single word and note.

 

_I’ve been put out in the street_

_I’ve been left in the cold_

_Had my dreams held up_

_Had them shot full of holes_

_I’ve been laughed at, burnt, been the butt of the joke_

_I’ve been lit up in flames_

_I have gone down in smoke_

_I’ve been stabbed in the back_

_While they promised the earth_

_Tried to keep my head high_

_For all I’m worth_

_Outside our double glazing_

_I know a war is raging_

_I promise baby, you won’t ever_

_You won’t ever feel a thing_

 

Louis slipped from the stool, standing up properly as he repeated the chorus, never taking his eyes off Harry’s as he sung through the bridge and into the final choruses.

 

_Yeah, everything the world could throw_

_I’ll take the sticks, I’ll take the stones_

_For you, for you…_

 

After a beat or two of silence, the applause from the techies and production team in the room was genuinely raucous. Louis blushed hard, but couldn’t stop the wide grin that stretched across his face, causing his eyes to crinkle up hard, and Harry didn’t even try to hide the obviously adoring heart eyes as he watched.

 

“Thank you,” Louis murmured into the microphone, pressing his hands together in a prayer-like gesture as he nodded shyly to the few people gathered.

 

.:HL:.

 

Less than two hours later, Louis and Harry had arrived home, having left their phones switched off for the journey back, mutually and silently agreeing to face that particular piece of music from the safety of their living room.

 

“You were so, so amazing today, Lou,” Harry gushed as he moved through the house to the kitchen with the intention of boiling the kettle for a well-deserved cup of tea.

“Baaabe,” Louis whined softly. “You make it sounded like I cured cancer or something,” he pouted.

“Maybe not, Boo,” Harry smiled and slipped his arms around Louis’ waist. “But you absolute, definitely, would’ve helped a lot of people.” He nuzzled gently at Louis’ nose. “Especially after being so open about us.”

“Hey,” Louis whispered softly, gazing into Harry’s eyes steadily. “I’m proud of us, proud to be us… there’s nothing I want more than to be open about us.” He slid a hand up to gently cup Harry’s cheek. “I love you, and I want the whole damn world to know that.”

“I love you too,” Harry beamed, his eyes sparkling brightly.

 

The photograph that goes up simultaneously on their Instagram accounts later that evening is enough to answer the questions caused by the morning’s events, and that’s it.

 

**harrystyles** _though I may not look like much… (@louist91)_

**louist91** _… I’m yours. (@harrystyles)_


End file.
